Beowulf Avatar style
by Jet556
Summary: Zuko travels to the Fire Nation to slay a monster that has been terrozing the entire countryside but when he meets an even more terrible monster will he be able to stop this one and the next?
1. Cast

This is going to be an avatar version of Beowulf as you can tell by the title so here is the cast.

Beowulf-Zuko

Grendel's mother-Azula

Hrothgar-Iroh

Unferth-Long Feng

Weathlow-Katara

Hild-Suki

Estrith-Yue

Cille-Mai

Garmund-Aang

Eofor-Sokka

Wulfgar-Piando

Yrsa-Li

Aesher-Teo

Cain-Sozin

Grendel-Hei Bei

Wiglaf-Zhao

Hondshew-Shinu

Olaf-Hakoda

Aethelbeorg-Lo

Ursula-Toph


	2. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

At the beginning of the age of heroes a wretch had come into being. She was the last of the clan of Sozin. She was known as Azula. She was dressed in red and had black hair. She was immortal as well as having eternal youth. Forty-eight years later she had seduced the current leader of the Fire Nation. Thus she had bore a sun and named him Hei Bei. Unlike Azula who had taken human form, Hei Bei on the other hand had taken the form of a deformed creature. Thus Hei Bei had become feared among the people of the world. One night during a celebration in the Fire Nation palace King Iroh had been celebrating along with his men who had triumphed in slaying the Face Stealer. Iroh was among the celebrating men. Also was his advisor, Long Feng. Long Feng was thrity-four and an immigrant from the Earth Kingdom. He was the head of the Dai Li and thus had some Dai Li agents with him. Among the women was Iroh's water tribe wife, the fifteen year old Katara. Katara was the daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe and had been sent to the Fire Nation so there would not be a war between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. Katara's brother, Sokka was with Iroh's nephew monster hunting along with many other men including her own father, Hakoda and Sokka's mentor Piando. Katara had never met Iroh's nephew or even Iroh's brother. She had only met her sister-in-law, Ursa. Ursa had never spoken about either her husband or her son, she did however speak very highly of Katara and had often said that Katara was like the daughter she never had. The noise in the palace was so unbearable that it could be heard in the mountains where slept Hei Bei. Hei Bei had roared in anger from the noise and ran down to the Palace and began his rampage. Long Feng had hid behind Iroh's throne while his Dai Li agents had been killed. Hei Bei had seen Katara and thus wanting to have a mate started to move slowly towards her. Iroh then blasted Hei Bei with some fire and Hei Bei then turned his attention to the sixty-five year old king.

"Fight me you damn monster!", growled Iroh in Hei Bei's face.

Hei Bei then turned around and retreated to his cave. Iroh then looked at the death that had been caused. Long Feng then walked towards Iroh.

"Foregive me my king but may we pray to the new Water Tribe Avatar, Kuruk?", asked Long Feng.

"No, what we need right now is a hero!", said Iroh.


	3. Zuko vs Aang

**Chapter 1**

**Zuko vs Aang**

A ship sailed across the sea. On it was Zuko, Sokka, Piando, Zhao, Shinu, and Hakoda. The ship was small for its small crew. Zuko looked at the shore that was approaching quickly. Piando looked at the sky.

"A storm is coming.", he said.

Zuko looked at the shore and was shocked when he saw lightning.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!", yelled Zuko.

The lightning was followed by rain and thunder. The ship was being battered and came close to coming towards some sharp rocks. At the end of the storm the men got the ship onto the shore. Zuko stopped and saw an airbender approach. He was twelve years old and was using a glider. The boy landed and Zuko saw that the boy already had his arrows.

"I am Aang and I'm the guard off the southern coast!", threatened the boy. "Tell me who you are or else I will kill you and I once killed a buzzard-wasp!"

Zuko stared at Aang. Aang stared at the scar on the left side of Zuko's face as well as the red armor and the long top-knot.

"I don't suppose we can get around the killing part?", asked Zuko.

"Not unless you can knock me down!", stated Aang.

"Sounds easy enough!", said Zuko.

He then tried to knock Aang down but Aang used his staff to trip Zuko. Zuko then got up and forcefully took the staff from him and did the same thing to Aang. Aang then looked full of anger.

"I can't believe I was beaten by a twenty-six year old!", said Aang.

"I'm seventeen!", said Zuko.

"Well then can I have your name?", asked Aang.

"Fire Prince Zuko!", replied Zuko.

Aang then looked at Zuko with a look of shock.

"Well then king Iroh will be happy to see you", said Aang. "Maybe."


End file.
